


Happy Birthday, Master

by Chosha_Hoshiko



Series: Love Without Fear [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But only slightly and not on the part of the dorks involved in the couple, Crossdressing, Fluff, French Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Maid Cafe, Master/Servant, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosha_Hoshiko/pseuds/Chosha_Hoshiko
Summary: **Set with the same characters from "Private Lessons", but can be read on its own without "Private Lessons".It's Shizuo's birthday, and it's on a school day (poor guy) that hasn't been going too well so far. Shinra's grand idea to cheer him up: take him to a maid cafe! After all, what could go wrong at an excessively pink cafe full of cute girls in short dresses and stockings, right out of an anime? Not to mention, Shinra agreed to buy Shizuo all the dessert he wants. So clearly it's gonna go fantastic! Except...Izaya's working there as a maid?!Izaya needs some money. That's putting it lightly. Parents aren't paying for things, bills are coming up, and he's just not raking in enough yen to pay them off when they show up. He needs a temporary job, and he needs one FAST. When he sees an advertisement for a position in a cafe, he decides to take it. Oh...it's a maid cafe? Well...it can't end that badly, right? So long as no one recognizes him while he's cross-dressing and no one he knows really well shows up. It'll be fine except...Shinra, Dotachin, and Shizu-chan all showed up?! And they're sitting at one of HIS tables?!How is this scene going to play out?





	Happy Birthday, Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytail1230](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail1230/gifts).



> Hello everyone! So this is a one-shot for Shizuo's birthday connected to the storyline from "Private Lessons"! I haven't decided if I'm going to make it canon to the story yet or not...you know what, I probably will. Don't know how I'm going to work it in, but I'll try! Anyway, I hope you like it! And (like with the last one-shot) if you don't know who I am and you've never read "Private Lessons" before, welcome! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Oh, and if you are fairytail1230, this work is gifted to you because of all the amazing comments and support that you always give me with every single chapter I post! I hope you really enjoy this work as much as I enjoy reading all your comments! <3

“Shinra, is this really necessary?”

“Of course it is! It’s your birthday, after all! You big 18 year-old, you! We need to celebrate!”

“…”

“Aw, don’t be so down! You’re killing the mood! Back me up, Kadota!”

“Right…I think I’m going to stay out of this one.”

“Traitor!”

Shizuo sighed as he listened to his two friends start bickering again, his hands in his pockets as they walked along the streets of Ikebukuro. It was a school day, like his birthday almost always ended up on, but now school was out and so Shizuo was free for the day, to celebrate making it through another year of life as he wished. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as free as he thought.

Shinra was insisting that since Shizuo was now turning 18 (a landmark age in the future doctor’s mind) they should go and celebrate. Shizuo wasn’t exactly a party-fanatic. He didn’t really do big celebrations. He would’ve preferred a quiet evening with his family, maybe a cake or two to chow down on while he opened a few presents, and maybe…just maybe…the presence of a certain raven.

Shizuo couldn’t help but let his eyes wander around hopefully, straining to catch a flash of inky black hair in the sunlight, or a sparkle of a ruby eye as its owner grinned mischievously. His relationship with Izaya had improved dramatically, no doubt about that.

They’d gone from being mortal enemies to being something…else. Shizuo still wasn’t quite sure what they were. But he knew that he loved Izaya, had known this for a few months now, and he was pretty damn certain that Izaya didn’t hate him as much as he used to. Or at all. Preferably at all.

He sighed and thought about the school day that had occurred just a few hours ago. Class had been a struggle, like always, but thanks to Izaya’s help, Shizuo was now starting to understand most of his classes. Whenever he had trouble with something, Izaya was there to show him the light within the dark hole that was his brain. The raven truly was an exceptional tutor, and very dedicated to helping Shizuo succeed. Which was far better than any of Shinra’s half-hearted (and often very rambling) attempts at science or math help had ever been.

But despite the fact that class seemed to be going smoother, and Shizuo wasn’t losing his temper as often thanks to a blessedly shrunk amount of Izaya-chases, he hadn’t been content with the school day.

He’d been hoping to see Izaya.

Even if no one else knew it yet, he and the raven were close, and sometimes even tender when no one else was around. They’d kissed several times now…and each one seemed better than the last. Shizuo was fervently hoping that the façade they kept up at school – Shizuo chasing Izaya around and trying to kill him, Izaya plotting to kill him back with some dastardly scheme – would melt away soon. And that everybody could see what Shizuo truly felt for Izaya…and what he hoping Izaya truly felt for him.

But so far, Izaya seemed to be keeping everything the same. He still popped up and annoyed the living hells out of Shizuo, enticing him into chases full of destruction all around the school, and then slipping away at the last minute. It was like he didn’t want to acknowledge the existence of the second part of their relationship if anyone else was around to see it.

Shizuo got that. He knew Izaya was an expert at separating his masks and emotions. But he also knew that Izaya was trying to mix them together more. He was trying to become a fuller and truer person because Shizuo had been helping him along to do that. Yet those efforts didn’t extend to school. No. At school, Izaya was still the evil mastermind of lies and deceit. Shizuo wished he could get Izaya to open up and reveal all the new sides that he’d been uncovering steadily throughout their growing relationship.

In fact, since it was Shizuo’s birthday, he had kinda been wishing that Izaya would act differently, if only for this one day.

He’d fantasized about Izaya popping into his class like usual, and luring him away from everybody else. Somewhere private like the locker rooms or the bathrooms, where he would kiss Shizuo as a birthday present. Shizuo could clearly feel Izaya’s lips on his own, his arms wrapped around that perfect slender waist, the two of them entangled in an act of passion if only for just a few minutes.

At the very least, perhaps Izaya could send him little glances. Looks with secret meaning or those shy smiles Shizuo had come to love so much on the raven’s mouth. Something. Anything at all to show that they were more than what everyone else saw at school.

But Izaya hadn’t even been here today.

It was January 28th. Not exactly a famous ditch day or the release date of a movie premier that anyone would be willing to miss class to go and see. It was just Shizuo’s birthday. Why, of all days, did this one have to be the one day that Izaya missed?

It wasn’t like he had an obligation to see Shizuo. Shizuo knew that. He wasn’t going to force Izaya to do anything and Izaya didn’t belong to him. He was his own person, with his own free will. Shizuo had no right to try anything like that. But…it still hurt that of all the days Izaya would deem unimportant enough to simply ditch class, the day he’d selected was Shizuo’s birthday.

“Shizuo?” Shinra’s peppy voice cut into Shizuo’s thoughts, making the fake blonde jerk his head up to look over at Shinra in shock.

The doctor was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, giving Shizuo a quizzical look. “Are you doing okay?” He asked slowly. “I’ve asked you the same question like three times.”

Shizuo could feel his cheeks flush red with a bit of embarrassment as he coughed and looked away, mumbling some kind of excuse about being lost in thought about school (which wasn’t entirely untrue) while he internally reprimanded himself for getting carried away with thinking about Izaya.

Again.

“No worries, man.” Kadota assured him, placing a comforting hand on Shizuo’s shoulder and smiling at him warmly. “We get it. School’s pretty tough for you.”

Shizuo laughed a little weakly and nodded, thinking to himself that they had no idea just what kind of tough he was dealing with here.

“Well, so sorry that school’s rough, but you’ve gotta listen now!” Shinra declared, jumping in front of Shizuo on the sidewalk and effectively stopping the blonde where he was, looking up at him through those nerdy glasses with fire in his eyes.

Shizuo sighed and shifted his backpack to his other shoulder, nodding at Shinra to go ahead. “Okay. I’m listening.” He said tiredly, a frown still on his face as the thought of Izaya’s absence danced in the back of his mind.

Shinra grinned and spread his arms wide, ready to announce whatever grand idea he had planned for Shizuo’s birthday trip.

“We should go…” The doctor paused for dramatic effect, raising one finger high into the air and rearing it back, almost like there was a knife in his hand ready to be thrown.

Throwing knives. Great, now even Shizuo’s internal metaphors were getting mixed up with thought about Izaya. This was an obsession, wasn’t it? He was so screwed.

But his internal mourning was cut off when Shinra’s hand came flying down, his finger stopping in midair to point directly at Shizuo as his eyes sparkled madly. “To a maid café!” He bellowed mightily, letting the suggestion ring through the air around them.

Shizuo instantly felt his cheeks flame red as the other passerby crowding the sidewalk started shooting them odd looks, a few whispering about crazy otakus as they shuffled by the group, seemingly eager to get away from them.

Shizuo grabbed Shinra’s hand and lowered it harshly, golden eyes narrowing as he glared at his friend. “What the hell kind of suggestion is that?!” He hissed, eyes glancing around nervously at all the people still watching them judgmentally. “Why would we go to a maid café?”

“Shizuo’s got a point here, Shinra.” Kadota said, frowning a little at the grinning nerd. “I can’t really see why any of us would ever go to a maid café.”

When Shizuo looked over at Kadota to shoot him a look of gratitude for taking his side, he could see that even the normally so cool-headed boy’s cheeks were tinged red with embarrassment. This was a bad idea and they hadn’t even tried it yet.

“That’s exactly why we need to do it!” Shinra whined, pulling weakly on his arm in a vain attempt to get it out of Shizuo’s iron grip, but the sparkle of excitement in his eyes never faded. “Life is all about doing unexpected things that you never thought you’d do! Like falling in love with a headless woman! Or going to a hot spring in the wild with nudists! Or eating berries off a suspicious-looking bush! Or dating your mortal enemy!”

Shinra gave Shizuo a knowing and evil grin when he said this last one, making Shizuo instantly look away to glare at a nearby vending machine. Stupid Shinra. He was on to them and he knew it.

“I’m pretty sure those are all things me and Shizuo will never do. There’s no “unexpected” aspect there. We just flat-out won’t do them.” Kadota was saying to Shinra as he shook his head, doubt filling his entire expression at the logic behind Shinra’s “plan”.

“Oh come on!” Shinra complained, turning his attention instead to Kadota. “At least try the nudist one!”

“Hell no! That’s the one I’d be _least_ willing to try!” Kadota shuddered in revulsion, glaring at Shinra as he grabbed his arms for comfort.

Shinra rolled his eyes. “Big baby.” He muttered, grinning as he looked back over at Shizuo. “Come on, Shizuo-kun! There’ll be plenty of sweets and sugary things to eat at a maid café!” He tried a new strategy, poking Shizuo in the side and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “And I know what kind of sweet tooth you have!”

Shizuo frowned as he thought about this possibility. Getting to eat a ton of desserts on his birthday _would_ be really nice…even if the setting was a little unusual. But a maid café? Why would Shinra pick someplace like that? And wouldn’t that be kind of like cheating on Izaya? Heading to a café where a bunch of cute girls dressed up in skimpy dresses and treated you like their master?

Then again, he and Izaya weren’t in an official relationship…

But Shizuo really wanted to be in one with him!

But it wasn’t like _he_ was going to hit on any of the girls there…He just wanted some dessert. And he’d heard somewhere (he couldn’t quite remember where) that maid cafés tended to serve really great sweets.

Shizuo blew out a sigh, running a hand through his blonde hair with a frown. What should he do?

Eventually, he looked back over at Shinra, who already had a smug look on his face like he knew what Shizuo was about to say. It made Shizuo want to punch him.

“Are you paying?” He asked gruffly, a threatening glint in his eyes to let Shinra know that if he said he wasn’t…

Shinra waved a carefree hand at Shizuo, laughing breezily despite the death threat in his eyes. “Of course, I’m paying! It’s your birthday! Order anything you like! As much as you want!” He said cheerfully, and that was the clincher.

Anything he liked and as much as he wanted?

It was worth sitting awkwardly in a café surrounded by girls and staring at his food the whole time. He wouldn’t look at a single one the whole time. That way, he could stay loyal to Izaya and still get a bunch of free dessert.

“Deal.” He said with a nod, releasing Shinra’s arm and turning to look at Kadota.

The unflappable boy sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, looking like he wished he could suggest something else but knowing that he didn’t have the financial backing to promise Shizuo’s stomach what Shinra just had. Finally, he nodded and looked at Shinra. “Lead the way.” He said coolly, and Shinra let out a little whoop of delight, marching eagerly off…in the exact opposite direction that they’d been walking.

Shizuo and Kadota both sighed heavily, turning around and starting to follow Shinra to wherever he was taking them.

“I hope it’s not a really far walk.” Kadota told Shizuo as they walked side-by-side, keeping their eyes on the bouncing doctor ahead of them.

“If it is, then Shinra’s wallet is gonna be sorry.” Shizuo growled, stomping along after the doctor with a glare as he thought about the potentially exhausting walk ahead of them.

Kadota looked over at Shizuo curiously, head cocked to one side. “Why his wallet?” He asked, seeming almost nervous as to what the answer would be.

Shizuo shot Kadota a wolfish grin. “Cuz I’ll be ordering enough desserts to replace all the fat I lose on this stupid walk times ten if it takes longer than 15 minutes!” He said evilly, and Kadota laughed at that, smiling at the back of Shinra’s head as they walked. “I doubt it will take that long.”

***

“You’re right, Kadota. It didn’t take that long.” Shizuo said with fake cheer, his deadly glare slowly turning to lock itself on Shinra as they stood (finally) outside the obscenely pink door to an obscenely pink building. “It took longer!” He barked, punching Shinra in his shoulder with a scowl.

“Hey!” Shinra complained, rubbing his arm with a pitiful look on his face. “I got lost, okay? And it only took like 20 minutes.”

“32!” Shizuo yelled, holding up his phone and jabbing a finger at the time displayed on its face. “32 minutes, you useless louse!”

“And here I was thinking Izaya was the louse.” Kadota sighed, panting a little bit as he leaned against the door to the café. “It looks like you’ve replaced him for Shizuo’s mortal enemy, Shinra.”

“No! I can’t live with that!” Shinra wailed, clasping his hands in a pleading motion as he looked at Shizuo. “I won’t survive two days!”

“You won’t survive two minutes!” Shizuo snarled, slamming a fist into his open palm and giving Shinra an evil grin, leaning in until he was barely a centimeter away from Shinra’s nose. “Unless you buy me every sweet in that café three times over.” He said darkly, and Shinra nodded like a bobble-head, jumping away from Shizuo in fear.

“Got it! Got it! Every sweet times three!” The doctor promised, gulping at the evil look on Shizuo’s face. “ Whatever you say!”

Satisfied, Shizuo nodded and finally looked up at the name of the café.

It was painted in hot red, stylized Japanese, all elegant and shit as it hung over the pink doorframe: The Pink Mansion.

God, this place better have good desserts or Shinra was dead.

“Right! Let’s head inside!” Shinra declared, cheer already restored now that his life was no longer in danger, marching in with a flourish.

Shizuo and Kadota both looked at each other real quick, sharing another exasperated sigh before stepping in after him.

Shizuo’s nose wrinkled almost instantly upon entering the establishment. The inside was almost as girly as the outside.

The walls were a pristine white, as were the tables scattered all around the restaurant, but that was the only color not relatable to Valentine’s Day that was present. All the booths were hot red, like lipstick, and the chairs circling the white tables were fuscia pink with roses painted on their backs. The floor was tiled in pink diamonds with red hearts connecting them, and the roof was painted baby pink. Even the counter at the front was pink, with just a bit of red lining it to offer any contrast to the roof above it. It was like a Valentine’s Day party gone horribly wrong.

It practically hurt Shizuo’s eyes just to be in here. If the food was pink, he was going to strangle somebody.

Shinra walked right up to the counter, grinning happily at the boy standing there in a butler’s uniform, who bowed as he came over. Thankfully, the butler’s uniform was black.  
“Can I help you today, my lord?” The butler asked in a smooth voice, elegant and poised as he stood up again, looking at Shinra like he was the lord of his existence.

Wow, this guy was good.

“I’d like a table, my good sir!” Shinra declared, leaning on the counter like he owned it and reveling in the way the butler bowed and instantly began checking for available space.

“A table for three, my lord?” The butler asked, checking behind Shinra and noting the two very uncomfortable boys who were standing with him.

“Indeed. And make it a booth!” Shinra ordered, and the butler bowed one final time. “Of course, my lord.”

He turned and called into the restaurant, “Chiharu-chan! A booth for three!”

One of the girls who was out serving tables bowed to the table she was at and hurried over, smiling brightly at the three of them as she arrived.

Shizuo almost blushed when he saw how short her dress was: it barely came to her knees, and it was ruffled beyond anything Shizuo had ever seen before! The thing itself was black, thank goodness, but it had a white apron with a big pink heart in the center tied around the girl’s waist, enunciating the curves of her body. White stockings ran up her legs, with little pink hearts peppering the tops of them, and one of those weird white things that maids always put on their heads in anime was perched atop her curly blonde ringlets (probably dyed), completing the borderline maid-fantasy-video-game-character look that she had going for her.

The girl bowed to the three of them, her ringlets bouncing on her head as she stood up and smiled, brown eyes sparkling. “Welcome back, Masters! Right this way, if you please.” She said sweetly, gesturing for them to follow her before walking into the pink restaurant.

Shizuo felt practically ashamed as he followed the cheerful maid, looking guiltily around the café to see if anyone was watching him with a grossed-out expression. He’d be grossed-out by this. He was a teenage boy, following some girl in a short dress around who was calling him Master! This felt like some porno manga – and he was the pervert!  
Beside him, Kadota looked uncomfortable as well, but only mildly so. He seemed far more interested in checking out all the other maids in skimpy dresses around the café than worrying about his own image, his dark eyes locking eagerly on one cute girl after another, making sure to take in all the ruffles that came with them.

Shizuo couldn’t bring himself to do that, and he kept looking at the faces of the other café-goers, trying to spot the people he felt sure were judging him.

But so far, he could only see boys sitting around the tables or in booths, all eyeing the maids like Kadota and completely unaware of Shizuo’s presence. There were a few girls sitting down, too, but they were more along the lines of Shinra and just seemed happy to be here and ready to eat.

No one was sharing in Shizuo’s shame and pain.

But at least no one seemed to be judging him like the creepy pervert he felt like either. That was a plus.

Chiharu led them over to a hot-red booth in the corner, gesturing to it and bowing as they all sat down, smiling brightly at them with sparkling brown eyes once they were all seated.

“Your maid will be along shortly, Masters.” She promised, fluttering her eyelashes shyly at them as she bowed one last time. “Call for me if you need anything!” Her gaze seemed to rest on Shizuo a lot longer than it had on the others before she spun around and skipped back over to her designated table.

Shizuo gulped as the heat rushed to his cheeks and looked determinedly down at his menu, hiding behind it as embarrassment surged through him.

Screw endless dessert. This was practically a form of torture!

He felt like a pervert already just by being here, and the pink set-up of the place was almost vomit-inducing, not to mention the fact that all the workers were way too in-character for Shizuo’s liking. And now it seemed like the maids might end up hitting on him while he was still trying to be loyal to Izaya! He wanted to leave right now.

“Isn’t this great?” Shinra’s chirpy voice cut into Shizuo’s mortification, making the blonde peek over his pink menu to look at the eager doctor, bouncing in place in his seat as his eyes swept over the room. “These workers are all so dedicated! And the color scheme is perfect!” He said excitedly, practically clapping his hands before he picked up his menu, scanning it with a happy hum.

“Perfect? I think the color scheme leaves a bit to be desired.” Kadota retorted, wincing a bit as he looked at the hot pink menu laying on the table before him. The calm boy ignored the menu in favor of gazing around at the maids, an appreciative look in his eyes as he looked a redhead on the other side up and down. “But I agree that the staff is excellent.”

His dark eyes flicked over to meet with Shizuo’s, and there was a bit of concern that was present in them. “Shizuo? What are your thoughts? It’s your birthday, after all.” He said with a small frown, looking briefly at Shinra before turning back to Shizuo.

Shizuo simply huffed and brought the menu up again, hiding his face and trying to find the dessert section. “I just wanna eat and go home.” He muttered, praying that the food didn’t take long to be prepared here.

“Oooh, look! Here comes our maid!” Shinra said in delight, bouncing in his seat as footsteps clicked towards them.

Shizuo refused to look up at the girl, whoever she was, and simply focused on his menu, struggling mightily to find the dessert section. Desserts. Desserts. Desserts. Desserts. Desse-

“Welcome, Masters! I’m your maid for this evening.” A cute, bubbly voice said, sugary sweet in tone and underlined by peppy cheer that was practically infectious to the ears. But despite all these qualities that most certainly didn’t go with the voice that its owner typically used, Shizuo could still recognize it immediately. He froze in place, staring blankly at the menu in front of him and feeling his heart start to pound wildly in his chest.

It couldn’t be…It just couldn’t be…his mind was playing tricks on him again. Making Shizuo see him when he wasn’t actually there.

But the startled choking sounds coming from his table-mates clearly denied that process of thought.

“I-Izaya?” Kadota squeaked out, and once he said that, Shizuo just had to look. It was like a force of irresistible magnetism, pulling the menu down from his face and forcing his head to look over at the cheerful maid standing right at their table. And yes, despite all the logic in Shizuo’s head that was telling him this just couldn’t be possible, waiting there in a frilly maid dress, stockings pulled tight over perfect legs, dress so short it would only take a simple bend to ride up and reveal whatever underwear was underneath on a perfect ass, a bright smile stretching pink lips like he had no idea who they were, and a wig on his head that transformed him into a female, was Izaya Orihara.

***

Izaya had to be the most unlucky guy in the world. Or at least the one that the universe hated the most.

First, the daycare had called, saying that they were closing due to an emergency and the twins needed to be picked up right away, causing Izaya to turn around when he was halfway to school and run all the way back there. Of course, he only found out that they’d resolved the issue by the time he was there and that it was actually all right to leave them at the daycare, so he’d had to turn around and dash right back to school, ending up late to his first class. Then his parents had called, asking him to run home and check on a package that was supposed to be shipped to their house to see if it had arrived yet. When he replied that he was at school, they threatened to cut off the next three payments of money they were supposed to send if he didn’t go and check on it right away. And considering how they barely remembered the payments they _did_ send as it was, he literally couldn’t afford to lose what little money they remembered. So, he’d checked himself out of school by faking a horrible stomachache and pretending his parents were coming to pick him up, then slipping out the back when no one was looking to run home. But when he got home, was the package there? Nope. Not at all. And whose fault was that when he called his parents to let them know? His, of course. Because somehow, he psychically subverted the route of the mailmen to make sure the package that he didn’t even know existed until thirty minutes ago was lost. Logic!

And _then_ his parents had decided to cut his funding anyway just because the darn package wasn’t there yet, and Izaya screamed at the phone when they hung up on him without another word. But of course, not two seconds later he had to get an e-mail from the electric company saying that the electric bill on the house was going to be due soon. Who paid the bills, you ask? Certainly not the parents! And did said payer of the bills have enough money for the electric bill? Oh, he was short by a few hundred thousand yen. And were his most recent ventures to the underground gangs and the odd favors he had done around his neighborhood going to bring in enough in the next week to pay it off? No, he was still short by about forty thousand yen when all was said and done. So what could he do? Pick up a very fast, very temporary, very flexible scheduled part-time job. Were there a lot of those to go around? No. No, there were not.

Instead of going to school, Izaya had decided to spend the day looking around for jobs that he could pick up within the next few days (or hopefully the next few hours) in order to start working towards this looming electric bill. It was much harder than he thought, finding a job which would accept a resume-less 14-year old as a worker for barely one week and only a few hours a day on short notice. Actually, it was just about as hard as he’d thought it was going to be, sadly enough.

Even McDonald’s didn’t hire that fast under those conditions, and quite frankly, Izaya would not get paid enough as a starting worker part-time at McDonald’s to pay off the forty thousand yen he needed by next week.

It was looking pretty hopeless.

Then he’d stumbled across a horrendously pink building in the middle of Ikebukuro, with an obnoxious red sign declaring it “The Pink Mansion” that just reeked of mental torture. He’d been about to walk past it at lightning speed when he saw the flyer posted on their door for employment.

500 yen an hour for a minimum aged worker, plus tips and free food. Immediate hiring available.

Izaya’s mind instantly thought of the possibilities there. With free food, he could ignore the portion of his budget devoted to food and spend a little of that towards the electric bill for a while. If he worked very hard and was pleasant to the customers, he might get some really good tips to add to it, and not a lot of jobs in Japan even calculated tips for their workers. 500 yen an hour was a little low but they said they hired minimum age. Would 14 cut it?

Izaya didn’t even look at the job or the job description before ripping the flyer off the door and marching inside the building. He needed to do this in order to keep the house running. If he was going to support himself and his baby sisters, he had to suck up whatever pride he needed to suck up, and do this job.

…Which turned out to be a job as a maid in a maid café.

The manager in the back was a surprisingly nice man, with no perverted look in his gaze at all (which was a real shocker to Izaya) who took in Izaya’s appearance with an appraising eye and deemed him suitable for the task, despite his gender. He asked Izaya’s age and Izaya answered honestly with 14. The manager seemed to be a little hesitant on this but Izaya quickly explained his situation, hoping that if the guy was as nice as he seemed, then maybe he could get some leniency with the hiring process.

As expected, the man’s gaze softened almost instantly and he nodded, agreeing to hire Izaya despite the lack of “qualifications” he presented.

Izaya asked if he could start immediately and the manager seemed happy to oblige, having one of the other girls show Izaya around the café real quick and then getting him set up to work. The girl, her name was Chiharu, seemed to be the number one employee around here. She was courteous and responsible, and she knew everything about the café and answered all of Izaya’s questions with ease. He decided he liked her a lot. In fact, if he was into cross-dressing, he might have even considering taking this job on full-time. However, he rather detested the idea of pretending to be a girl and acting all cute even just temporarily, and he absolutely loathed the fact that if anyone he knew saw him, it would only be more reason to deny his existence as a male.

But he had no choice, and this job would actually be a fairly good one if he could make it work.

So Izaya had donned a frilly, obscenely short dress that revealed his underwear if he leaned more than 50 degrees in any direction, knee-high stockings that were totally taken with inspiration from a hentai anime, and a black wig as a last ditch effort to protect his identity in case anyone he knew did happen to come in, and help improve his image as a really flat-chested girl to the café-goers rather than a cross-dressing boy. If anyone who knew him well came in, they’d be able to recognize him instantly, but his only semi-close friends were Dotachin, Shinra, and Shizu-chan. And what were the chances of those three coming into a maid café?

…Yeah…what were the chances…

Izaya forced his cheerful smile to remain on his face as he looked down at the three boys below him, praying for a hole to open up under his feet and swallow him up.

Of all the people to be in _this_ café, at one of _his_ tables, it had to be his _only_ friends?! Are you serious?!

But yes, that was Shinra gawking at Izaya with his nerdy glasses perched slightly crooked on his nose. That was Dotachin with his jaw hanging open and his eyes bugging out as he looked Izaya up and down. And that was Shizu-chan, his beloved pupil (and…sort of friend-sort of enemy-sort of guy he sometimes kissed) staring up at him with those intense golden eyes and red cheeks to contend with the lipstick-red booth he was sitting in.

“Izaya?” Shinra asked next, making Izaya’s ruby eyes flick over to look at him. A grin was slowly spreading its way onto the evil doctor’s face, his eyes sparkling with delight. “That _is_ you, isn’t it?”

Izaya felt his eyebrow twitching as he laughed airily in response, clutching his notepad to his chest with white fingers. “Of course, Master! Whatever you say!” He sang cheerfully, using his sugary sweet voice as best as he could in this situation.

Shinra cackled gleefully, slapping the table in mirth as he took in the situation before him. Yes, Izaya was working in a maid café. Absolutely hilarious. If he freaking tried to order Izaya around, the raven might just have to look for employment elsewhere, no matter how good this job was.

He doubted even that nice manager would allow a murderer to work for him part-time.

Kadota coughed nervously from his left and Izaya’s head turned to look at the level-headed boy instead. His dark eyes were still wide as they looked at Izaya, but at least he had the decency to not be laughing his head off.

“You, uh…” He scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with Izaya as his fingers nervously tapped the table. “You look…good. In that dress.”

Izaya had no idea how to take that. He looked good? Was Kadota into cross-dressing? Did seeing Izaya in a dress get him going? This was getting awkward on so many levels.

“Thank you, Master!” Izaya gushed, letting the fake happiness spill throughout his words and hopefully covering the mortification that was underneath. “I’m so glad you approve!”  
Shinra howled with laughter and Izaya seriously ought to be given a sainthood for the inner struggle that he fought to keep from slamming the wannabe doctor’s head into the table as hard as he could.

He kept that bright smile on his face the whole time (just keep smiling, just keep smiling!) and turned to look at Shizuo, who was still silent as he stared at Izaya.

Izaya felt the most uncomfortable about Shizu-chan seeing him like this. Shizu-chan was the one he was probably closest to out of the three, even Shinra, and he wanted the blonde to like him. What if he was all weirded out by Izaya cross-dressing? What if he wanted to cut off ties with Izaya when this was over because the memory would be just too awkward? Izaya couldn’t handle that! Not when he finally had a person who understood him. Not when he finally had someone to talk to and trust, even just the slightest bit.

Not when he finally had Shizuo.

“Can I help you with anything, Master?” Izaya chirped, and Shizuo’s face turned even redder as he looked pointedly back at his menu, still not saying a word.

The nervous pit in Izaya’s stomach from the fear of rejection only grew.

_“Keep it together, Izaya. Keep it together.”_ The tiny voice reminded him as he forced that same smile on his lips, trying not to show how much that action of Shizuo’s worried him.

“No, no, no.” Shinra’s voice cut in, interrupting Izaya’s train of thought.

Izaya looked back over at Shinra and saw the evil doctor waving a hand in the air, pointing at Izaya with a malicious grin. “You know our names, Servant! You must use them!” He ordered, and Izaya seriously almost decked him right there and then.

But he kept that smile on his face (St. Izaya had a nice ring to it, didn’t it?) and bowed slightly to Shinra. “Of course, Master Shinra!” He chirped with false cheer. “While I’m your maid, I’ll do whatever you say!”

_“And once I’m not, you better run for the freaking airport and escape to Canada.”_ Izaya finished darkly in his head, wishing he could shoot the doctor a spiteful glare.

Shinra laughed again, delight filling his entire being as he looked down at the menu, finally moving on with his life and deciding on what to order.

“Ah,” Kadota’s voice made Izaya’s attention switch again, and Izaya smiled as pleasantly as he could at the possibly-aroused-possibly-not boy, praying for his life to end.

Kadota cleared his throat, cheeks a little red as he looked up from his menu and over at Izaya. “I’d like the mitarashi dango plate, please.” He said as calmly as he could, clearly still shocked over seeing Izaya in a dress. “And a rice ball on the side. Oh, and water to drink.”

Izaya nodded happily, jotting it all down on his notepad and grateful that it meant his time at this table was getting closer to its end. One down, two to go.

“And Masters Shinra and Shizu-chan. What would you like?” He asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes for good measure as he smiled at Shinra.

“You can’t call him Shizu-chan right now!” Shinra said with a wide grin, looking over at Shizuo. Shizuo looked up at him in a strange mixture of anger and fear, like he really didn’t want to be included in Shinra’s “we are the lords of all” fantasy and didn’t know whether he wanted to solve the problem by punching the nerd or begging him to stop.

“He is either Master Shizuo or Shizuo-sama!” Shinra declared, looking back up at Izaya with a haughty smirk. “Now say it!” He crossed his arms and grinned at Izaya, clearly enjoying this newfound power over the raven.

Izaya broke his mask just for the barest second to shoot Shinra his most venomous glare possible, and then turned to Shizuo, smiling sweetly.

“Shizuo-chama.” He said brightly, and Shizuo’s cheeks flushed red again.

“No, not “chama”!” Shinra complained. “I said _sama_! Sama or Master!”

Izaya was about two seconds away from murder. Prison couldn’t be all that bad, right?

“Shizuo-chama is fine.” Shizuo muttered quietly, eyes directed downwards at his menu and refusing to look up. “In fact, just Shizuo would be fine.” He paused then and looked up at Izaya with a bit of an odd look in his eyes. “Hey…” He said carefully, his golden eyes slowly meeting with Izaya’s red ones. “Can you call me Shizuo? Like just Shizuo? No nicknames or honorifics. Shizuo.”

Izaya blinked a little, wondering what was going through Shizu-chan’s head. Did he really just want Izaya to call him Shizuo? That was it? Shinra was over here, acting like he was the king of the world, but Shizuo just wanted Izaya to use his full name?

Shizuo’s face was serious as he looked at Izaya, and his eyes were sure of their decision.

It would be weird…but it was better than Master or sama.

“Shizuo.” Izaya said slowly, the name sounding a little weird on his tongue. It felt almost wrong…but it felt nice at the same time.

Shizuo’s eyes softened almost instantly once he heard his name, and a small smile even came over his lips. He nodded and looked back down at his menu. “I just wanted to hear it once.” He admitted softly, eyes scanning over the menu. “You can call me whatever you want now. Sorry for ordering you around.”

Izaya could practically feel his heart being touched. Shizuo…he was such a nice person.

When Izaya smiled this time at Shizuo, the smile was genuine. None of the fake peppy stuff he’d been using for Shinra and Kadota. A rare, honest smile all for Shizuo.

“Thanks, Shizu-chan.” He said softly, and Shizuo looked up at him, eyes widening when he saw the gentle smile on Izaya’s face.

Shizuo smiled back and then let out a bit of a nervous laugh, looking down at his menu again as he scratched the back of his head. “You won’t be thanking me when I make my order.” He admitted, biting his lip a bit as he looked up at Izaya. “Or at least your hand won’t.”

He then proceeded to order over thirty different desserts, and many of the desserts were the same thing with different specifications like toppings or sides. Izaya had a heck of a time scribbling it all down, his pencil writing furiously as Shizuo rattled off item after item, leaving no room in between for rest. The order actually took up the rest of his page and then some of the other one, leaving Izaya wondering two things when Shizuo was finally finished:

Who was paying for Shizuo’s meal and just what kind of a sweet tooth did this monster have?!

Nonetheless, he read everything back to Shizuo to make sure he got the order right, amazingly having copied everything perfectly, and then he spun away marching off to the kitchen.

And yes, he could hear Shinra behind him wailing about how he hadn’t taken _his_ order yet. Izaya was very aware of that fact. But suddenly he was deaf! How unfortunate. Looks like Shinra would just have to starve.

Heh heh.

***

Shizuo was very happy with the desserts that were presented before him. All 32 of them (one for each damned minute of walking here) were prepared perfectly, in sugary goodness, from the mochi arranged in a heart to the ice cream sundae drizzled with strawberry sauce, and Shizuo couldn’t be happier.

He also felt a little better about being in the café, ironically, because he could watch Izaya move around and take people’s orders without feeling guilty about cheating on…well, _Izaya_.

The raven was graceful as always, happily taking the orders of the lovestruck boys at his tables and delivering food with the flair of a practiced waitress. He picked up things off the floor in a manner where he bent his knees and sank to the ground so he didn’t have to bend over and expose his underwear to the desperate crowd of horny teenagers who seriously wanted him to, and he did everything that was asked of him just like a perfect maid. The dress was very cute on him…but Shizuo still preferred Izaya in his regular clothes. The ones he picked out himself. The ones that made up who he was.

Those clothes were just more _Izaya_ and Shizuo had an Izaya fetish. Not a maid fetish like the rest of the guys in here.

Izaya came over to their table a few more times, taking plates away when they were finished and asking how they were doing just like a good little maid. Shizuo was pretty damn sure he hated coming over because Shinra would always pull something to order him around in a new way.

He dropped his chopsticks on the floor and asked Izaya to pick them up one time. He told Izaya to do jumping jacks for no apparent reason. He ordered three extremely complicated items, then changed his mind once Izaya read them back perfectly to him and just canceled the whole order. And he asked Izaya to refer to him as “Master Shinra-sama, Lord of Medicine and Superior Intellect”. He also only called Izaya either “Servant”, “Maid-chan”, or “Iza-chan”.

Shizuo was so freaking tempted to hurl Shinra out a window, but Izaya didn’t seem to mind. He kept smiling the whole time and doing everything Shinra said so that was a good thing, right? Although…Shizuo was pretty sure it was a fake smile.

Either way, if Shinra did something else when Izaya came around next time, he was going to beat the future doctor to a pulp.

Just as Shizuo was finishing up his ice cream sundae, he heard the light footsteps clicking over that symbolized Izaya’s return.

He quickly scarfed down the last of the ice cream, if only for a legitimate reason for Izaya to be here, and wiped his mouth off with a napkin, turning to look nervously at Izaya as he stopped at their table, beaming cheerfully down at them all.

“Master Kadota, are you done with your mitarashi dango now?” He asked pleasantly, and Kadota handed the empty plate over, thanking him as he did so. At least Kadota was being respectful.

“You’re welcome, Master Kadota!” Izaya chirped, balancing the plate on one arm as he smiled dazzlingly at Shinra next. The bane of his existence, no doubt.

“Master Shinra-sama, Lord of Medicine and Superior Intellect, do you need anything?” Izaya asked next, rattling off the ridiculous title like it was a perfectly normal name.

“I am fine, Maid-chan. Thank you for asking.” Shinra purred, biting into his own plate of mochi with relish, waving Izaya away with a dismissive hand.

Shizuo didn’t miss the irritated twitch from Izaya’s eyebrow before the raven turned that dazzling smile on him next, ruby eyes softer now that they were looking at Shizuo.

“Shizu-chan, anything for you?” He asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes some.

Shizuo blushed, trying desperately not to think of how pretty Izaya looked and wordlessly slid his empty sundae glass over, trying to avoid eye contact with the raven.

“Uh, here.” He managed to get out, wishing he could be at least a little better with his words in this situation. Well, it wasn’t like he’d ever prepared for it, but still.

“Of course, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said happily, and his fingers brushed Shizuo’s slightly as he took the glass from him.

Shizuo jumped a bit, but froze when a felt something being slipped into his hand, deftly and smoothly, from Izaya’s fingers.

Shizuo’s eyes flickered over to look at his hand, noticing that there was indeed a small piece of paper tucked in between his fingers, right where Izaya had just touched him.

He looked up at Izaya in confusion, ready to ask about it, but the boy smiled and placed a finger on his lips, giving Shizuo what could only be dubbed a secretive smile before spinning away and taking the empty dishes to the back before Shinra could think of some way to screw up his life.

Shizuo felt his cheeks blush red again as he looked at the paper in his hands, and carefully, moving it under the table so neither Shinra nor Kadota could see him with it, he opened the slip and read it.

_Head up to the counter and ask to use the restroom. Say your name is Shizuo. I’ll see you soon. <3_

Shizuo’s eyes widened and he re-read the note, just to make sure he knew what it was saying. He looked on the back to see if it had something like “Psyche!” or “Just kidding!” on the back, but there was nothing. Only those instructions…and a little heart. This was Izaya’s handwriting. Shizuo could recognize it now after seeing all the edits and helpful advice the raven would leave on the practice papers he had Shizuo write and the index cards they still sometimes used to practice English.

Holy god…

He slipped the paper into his pocket and glanced towards the back to where Izaya had disappeared. Usually, he reappeared in about twenty seconds from his trips of disposing dishes, but this time he hadn’t returned yet. He was in the back…waiting…

Shizuo gulped and felt the heat rush both to his cheeks and his groin, his palms getting a little sweaty as his heart pounded in his chest. It might be the pink and red of the place messing with his hormones or something, but this really felt like something out of a romance movie. Except he was not as smooth as any romance protagonists he’d ever seen.

Shizuo took a few deep breaths, recalling the short instructions on the note. He glanced behind him at the counter and saw the same butler guy standing there, greeting a few more people who’d just come in.

Should he do this? What if it was a joke or a prank?

Shizuo stared down at his hands on his lap, feeling the wild way his heart was racing inside his chest. If he didn’t do it and it _wasn’t_ a joke…then he’d regret it forever.

Screw it, it was his birthday. Time to do a few unexpected things that he never thought he’d do.

Shinra’s words, not his. Technically, if this was a mistake, then he could blame Shinra.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Shizuo announced to his table-mates, standing up stiffly and walking over to the counter before he could stop himself.

The butler glanced over as Shizuo arrived, giving a small bow and smiling pleasantly at Shizuo. “How may I help you, my lord?” He asked, and Shizuo gulped a little, very aware of the tiny slip of paper in his pocket as he stood there fidgeting in front of the butler.

“I, uh, have to go to the restroom.” He said lamely, feeling his face heat up a little as the butler watched him carefully. “Oh, and my name is Shizuo.” He added, hoping he didn’t sound as dumb as he felt like he did while the butler stared at him.

Once he said his name, however, a smile passed onto the butler’s face and a knowing glint passed into his eyes.

“Ah, Master Shizuo. Right this way.” He said smoothly, stepping away from the counter and striding towards the back.

Shizuo took a few deep breaths and then hurried after him, praying that something good was about to happen. He ignored the looks he was getting from the other café-goers, just following the butler as he wound through the tables, past the booth where Shinra and Kadota were still sitting, and into the backroom. The butler led him past the kitchen and over to a door marked “Employees Only”.

He stepped aside and gestured at the door, giving Shizuo a wink. “In there, dude. You lucky bastard.” He chuckled, completely slipping out of character as he patted Shizuo on the shoulder and swept out of the back, returning to his duty as the courteous butler at the counter.

Shizuo stared after him for a minute, weirded out by how totally different the guy had been just then, but he shook his head and turned his attention back on the door, trying to gather his courage before marching in.

_“A few deep breaths, Shizuo. You can do this.”_ He told himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped the doorknob with his hand. He just held the doorknob for a bit, breathing as steadily as he could, and then flung the door open, striding into the room before he could stop himself.

The room…was completely dark.

Shizuo couldn’t see a thing. All the lights were off and there were no windows. The only light spilled in from the open door behind him and-

The door slammed shut, leaving Shizuo engulfed entirely in darkness.

Okay…this just went from romance to horror.

Well, at least Shizuo would do pretty good surviving in a horror movie. Punch the bad guy. Don’t go anywhere stupid alone. Much simpler than flirting and getting someone to fall in love.

But just as Shizuo was getting ready to fight some demons or ghosts or Ouji boards, the lights flicked on in the room, and Shizuo’s eyes landed on Izaya.

“Hi.” Izaya said shyly, and Shizuo could only stare at him.

He wasn’t in the maid outfit anymore. He’d changed clothes, into one of the other outfits they kept back here.

It wasn’t anything crazy. Just black skinny jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt that revealed only the barest amount of smooth skin beneath it. He had regular black shoes on, one plain silver ring on each of his pointer fingers, and a new hooded jacket slipped on over the shirt that was all black and lined in fake tanned fur. It actually kinda reminded Shizuo of an Eskimo…

He wasn’t wearing anything sexy or extravagant or cosplaying or cute or crazy or attention-grabbing. He was dressed entirely as himself, in something only he would wear.

He was breathtaking.

“Hi.” Shizuo finally managed to say, smiling at the raven in front of him.

Izaya smiled back, relaxing when he saw that Shizuo didn’t seem upset or disappointed by the lack of a maid outfit.

“I was worried your idiotic brain might not get the message, even though I made it as simple as possible.” Izaya teased, walking up to Shizuo with that same smile.

“I’m not that stupid, Izaya-kun.” Shizuo was able to say back, and he watched Izaya come the entire way, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful creature in front of him.

Izaya laughed and his red eyes sparkled with delight, his newly covered arms looping themselves around Shizuo’s neck as he pressed his body against the taller boy’s.

“Good to know.” The raven purred, standing on his tiptoes to place his lips by Shizuo’s ear. “Because I wanted to tell you something very important.” He whispered, his hot breath coursing over Shizuo’s ear and making the blonde’s heart pound even faster. “And what’s that?” He breathed, wrapping his arms around Izaya’s waist and rubbing circles on the smaller boy’s back.

He felt Izaya shudder against him, letting out a small hum of satisfaction and dropping down to flat feet, and Shizuo took it as a sign to slip his hands under the new jacket, under the new shirt, and over Izaya’s smooth skin, rubbing his hands up and down the perfect body.

Izaya let Shizuo touch him, which was a landmark moment for the raven who’d have been running at the first sign of intimate contact not too long ago, looking up into Shizuo’s eyes with pure happiness radiating from his face.

Shizuo smiled down at the raven, beginning to think to himself that this was turning out to be a great day.

Izaya shifted his weight so he was on tiptoes again, tilting his head as his arms tightened around Shizuo’s neck.

Shizuo knew what was coming and he eagerly tilted his head accordingly, allowing their lips to lock together as if they were made for each other, and delving his tongue into Izaya’s willing mouth.

Izaya hummed and moaned against his mouth, tangling his fingers in Shizuo’s hair and anchoring him in place as Shizuo kissed him, hand roaming freely under Izaya’s shirt, raising goosebumps on the sensitive skin wherever they traveled. Izaya ground himself up against Shizuo, moaning some more and Shizuo responded in kind, his hips bucking harshly against Izaya’s as he growled lowly, taking more dominance over the kiss and the situation.

Izaya let him do so, eagerly submitting to the way Shizuo forced his tongue practically down the other’s throat, stroking the pink appendage that danced around his own as he went, and the way his hand dropped down to grab at Izaya’s butt, groping it gently through the skinny jeans wrapped around the supple cheeks. He even let Shizuo grind his front against Izaya’s front, actually pushing the smaller boy back until he hit a wall in his force.

There, Shizuo simply ground harder against Izaya, the wall supporting the smaller boy’s weight so Shizuo could slip both his hands to Izaya’s rear and massage it almost madly, growling gutturally into Izaya’s mouth as he moved his head around, seeking a better angle to dive even deeper inside.

Izaya moaned and whined in delight, his own hands drifting to rub Shizuo’s shoulders, then slide around his back and rake his nails down it in ecstasy, the raven submitting to Shizuo’s power while at the same time seeming to hold so much power of his own.

They stayed like that, kissing hotly and grinding desperately on each other in the employee room, both of them offering alternating grunts, growls, moans, and whines of need as they made out, not a single soul around to interrupt them.

For once.

Shizuo was in pure bliss as he ravished Izaya, and Izaya seemed lost in nirvana as well, his red eyes glassy and drool slipping out of the corners of his mouth whenever their lips parted for just a few seconds of breath before smashing back together again, entangled in this never-ending dance of passion.

Finally, they heard a knock on the door, and a smug voice that called through it: “So, can the rest of us employees come in there now, or do you need a few more minutes to put your dicks back in your pants?”

Shizuo recognized it as the voice of the butler from the counter. Man, that guy was different out of character.

He really wanted to croak back a few more _hours_ , but Izaya seemed a little embarrassed by how long they’d been in there, and so he decided to cut his raging hormones off in exchange for Izaya’s comfort.

He pulled away from the raven, and Izaya licked his lips a bit, the pink appendages puffy from the passionate kiss they’d just been locked in for who knew how long, brushing some strands of disheveled black hair behind his ears as his cheeks blushed red.

“You can come in, Hachi-san!” Izaya called, red eyes glancing over at Shizuo. “I think we’re good for now.”

Shizuo’s heart fluttered with the “for now”. Implying there was more later.

Instantly, the door opened and the butler guy, Hachi, was there, eyeing the two of them with a gleeful expression. “Aw man!” He whistled, clapping a little as he took in the flushed state of their skin and the saliva that was probably still coating parts of their mouths, not to mention the wrinkled clothing. “I wish you were single.” He sighed, looking at Izaya longingly before applauding Shizuo one more time, grabbing a different butler coat from a rack and changing into it, sweeping out of the room just as swiftly as he had come.  
He…just wanted to change his coat? That was it?

Shizuo looked over at Izaya, secretly hoping they could get back to what they were doing before, but the raven was dusting himself off, looking around for something. Probably his outfit so he could change and get back to work.

Why was he working here anyway?

Shizuo was about to ask, but Izaya turned and smiled at him, and that dazzling smile cut off any words that had been about to come out of Shizuo’s mouth.

“Happy Birthday, Master.” Izaya said teasingly, giving Shizuo one last peck on the lips, a sweet one this time, before pulling back and gently pushing Shizuo towards the door. “You ought to get back to your table. Some of your warm desserts might be cold by now.”

“I just had the best tasting thing this world can offer so I think I’m good.” Shizuo said before he could stop himself, but the blush that coated Izaya’s face even as he turned around and called Shizuo an idiot made it all worth it.

Shizuo smiled as he left the employee room, probably with a very dumb look on his face as he slid back into the booth, but he could only stare at the food in front of him, not even caring about it nor the funny looks he was getting from his friends.

He could only feel Izaya’s lips on his. Izaya’s hands on him. Izaya’s body in his arms. He could only think of Izaya.

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Right! So like I said before, I can't decide if this should be canon or not, but I think I like it enough to make it canon. What do you guys think? Let me know if I should try to mention it later in the "Private Lessons" storyline or not! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed sitting down right after school and writing it like a crazy person so I could update "Private Lessons" on time! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment below! <3


End file.
